


Do we get to sleep in tomorrow?

by Zick



Series: Three-shot Valdangelo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zick/pseuds/Zick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day, Nico gets back to his cabin.<br/>He hadn't realized it had been a tiring day for Leo as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we get to sleep in tomorrow?

Nico was slowly walking back to his cabin, thinking back to the happenings of the evening.  
The night had went on smoothly, even after his horrible gaffe. Guess he didn’t have to worry, after all.  
So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice, as he opened the door of his cabin and walked in, another person, waiting in the dark for him. And so, when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind, he couldn’t help but shriek, starting to trash to set free from the grip. But he stilled when he heard an amused whisper in his ear.

“Hey, It’s me.” Nico let go of a deep sigh, calming down.  
“For Hades’ sake, Leo…” He mumbled, feeling the other nuzzle his face in his neck- which didn’t make him shiver at all- and his curly mass of hair tickle his cheek as Leo chuckled.  
“Sorry.”  
He snorted, only obtaining to make the other laugh more. His cold hands reached the warm, tanned arms around him, moving over them in a sweet caress.  
“You aren’t angry, are you?” He mumbled, unsure.  
“Hm?” For a moment, Leo didn’t seem to understand what he was asking, but then he ‘oh’ed and chuckled once again.  
“No, not really.” He replied. “It kind of happened, anyway. And, as you pointed out, it was my fault. Actually, I am relieved.”  
Nico frowned at the last bit. Relieved. Had he wanted to tell them? He had never mentioned it. 

“Why relieved?”  
At that, Leo sighed, hiding more in the crook of his neck.  
“This evening, you were uncomfortable.” He started. “I could see that. And Percy kept grinning. And I thought… I don’t know…”  
And Nico suddenly felt very sad. He had revealed Leo his crush on Percy when they had first become friends. He had also assured him he was over it.  
He knew he should have been angry at him, for assuming such stupid things. But he was more angry at himself for not having noticed the mask Leo had been wearing all evening, that was now so blatantly clear. The strained laugh, the slightly forced smiles… he had been hiding all night, and he hadn’t even noticed.  
That’s why he had to make it right.  
“That’s what happens when idiots like you start thinking.” He sighed loudly, turning around in his arms to look up at him in the eyes.  
He placed a gentle hand on his cheek, making him lean down slightly to be able to kiss him, sweet and light at first, taking mouthfuls of him a moment after.

When they pulled away, all he could utter was a ‘Leo’ so needy and pathetic it almost made him want to puke. But he wasn’t about to.  
Because, despite being usually quite loud, Nico was rarely capable of rational thought during their ‘private times’. But right now Leo needed to hear him. Needed to know.  
“Leo.” He whispered when they pulled away again, just staying apart that split of second they needed to regain their breath, their mouths clashing back together, almost desperate for a taste of the other.  
“Leo.” He mumbled as the other made him stumble back to the bed, both of them falling on it with an embarrassing sound.  
“Leo.” He chanted while the Latino stripped him down, while his mouth savoured him, while his hands caressed him, leaving him a whimpering mess on the mattress.  
“Leo.” Was the high pitched moan he released when he finally, finally was completed by the other inside him.  
Because he had to let him know that Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo LEO was all he could think of.  
Leo was all that mattered.  
Not Percy, not anyone else, Leo.  
He closed his eyes, sighing in bliss and enjoying the sweet thump of Leo’s heart in his chest, under his ear. Leo had a hand in his hair, stroking them and the other intertwined with Nico’s on his own stomach, tapping on it with his thumb.  
Yeah, he couldn’t just stand still.

“I love you.”  
Nico raised his gaze, smiling a bit at the son of Hephaestus.  
“I love you too, dork.”  
After a moment of silence, another question sounded in the dark.  
“So… Do we get to sleep in tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRYYYYYY!  
> I had this in mind and it just wouldn't come out right. It still hasn't, but that's beside the point.  
> I think this is the most Valdangelosous thing I have ever published.  
> Also, this is the end of my shots.   
> For now.  
> I might come back now and again with something similar. But things are still under construction, so for now this is it.  
> See ya all.  
> Zick.


End file.
